Legend of Zelda: A Golden Crest
by Minish-Mae
Summary: (Sequel to Phantom Hourglass/Prequel to Spirit Tracks) Bellum has been defeated and Link and Tetra returned to their world. However, what just happened to them wasn't a dream. In the distance, Linebeck is seen sailing away. Link joins his old captain in an adventure to find a new home for Hyrule. Join them in their search for this new land, new friends, and of course, Treasure!


The sun shown brightly against Link's face. His eyes twitched open and he found himself, and Tetra, on the Ghost Ship! He glanced around looking in all directions; trying to figure out what to do. Tetra woke up next to him and looked around herself.

"What the," She asked herself. "Where are we? Are we back in our own world?"

Behind them, the voice of Niko, Gonzo, and the other pirates yelled to them.

"Link!" "Miss Tetra!"

Tetra helped Link to his feet, "So we are back ... I wonder what happened to Linebeck and the Ocean King ..." They both walked back to their own ship and Tetra was warmly greeted by her pirate crew. "Miss Tetra, it's so great to see that you're okay!" Gonzo exclaimed. Tetra became enraged, "Okay!? Do you have any idea what Link and I have been through!? I was kidnapped by some ugly squid monster! And-"

"But ... Miss Tetra ... you were only on the ship for ten minutes ..." Niko butted in. Tetra and Link's eyes widened. "Ten minutes!? You've gotta be kidding me! We were gone for months! Link and this guy named Linebeck searched all over the ocean for me! They saved me! Link fought Bellum!" She explained. "Who?" Niko asked.

Zuko walked to where everyone is, "Are you sure you and Link didn't have a bad dream or anything?" He asked. "You're. Not. Listening! It wasn't a dream! Right Link?" She asked turning to the other blonde. Link nodded rapidly. "See?"

Link looked down sadly and thought to himself, "But ... what if it really was just a dream ..? Does that mean Linebeck, Ciela, and Oshus were ..." Link put his hand in his pocket and felt something. He pulled out the Phantom Hourglass that he and Linebeck gathered the sands for! "So it wasn't a dream!" Suddenly there was a loud steam whistle piercing the air. Link ran to the side of the ship along with Tetra. A big smile engulfed Link's face as he saw Linebeck's ship sailing away.

"I knew it wasn't a dream!" Tetra exclaimed. Link nodded, "Tetra?"

Tetra looked up at Link, "Do you think it would be okay if I went with Linebeck?" he asked. Tetra cocked her head, "So you're abandoning my awesome ship for a no good man and his crappy ship?" Link laughed, "He's changed, Tetra. And well ... I've spent more time with him than you guys ... and hey, maybe with him we can find New Hyrule!"

Tetra gasped and remembered what happened back in old Hyrule ...

'You can come with us! We have a ship! We can find the New Hyrule, together! So ...'

'Ahh, but child, that will not be my land ... It will be your land'

'You are the seeds of this land, do not let me down ...'

"That's right, the king wanted us to find New Hyrule. The old one flooded; along with him and Ganon there."

"So ..."

"You can go with the creep, I guess. Maybe you guys will have a better chance at finding a suitable place for New Hyrule." Tetra said. Overjoyed Link hugged Tetra tightly, "Thank you so much, Zelda!"

Tetra rolled her eyes, "I told you not to call me Zelda ..."

They soon caught up to Linebeck's ship. Linebeck waited on deck; figuring it was probably Jolene again.

"Linebeck!" Link called from the deck.

"Kid!?" He replied.

All of a sudden, Tetra knocked Link off the side of the ship.

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

"HOLD ON KID, I GOT-"

Link fell face first into the ocean.

"Oops ... Hey sorry, kid!"

Link resurfaced and Link pulled him aboared. They both looked up at Tetra. "What was that for, girly!?" Linebeck yelled up.

"Yeah!" Link yelled too. "You wanted to go with him, no?" She called back. Linebeck looked down at Link, "What?" He asked, his eyes widening. "What about it, Linebeck? Can I sail with you again?" Link asked. Linebeck facepalmed, "I thought I was done with kids ..."

"So ... wait ... does that mean ..?" Link was cut off by Linebeck ruffling his hair. "'Course you can come kid! I still need a treasure dog!" Link laughed, "I was wrong; you haven't changed a bit!" "Hey! I'm a better man! Anyways, let's set off, Link!"

"Link!" Tetra called from her ship.

Link looked back at her.

"Don't forget what we promised! You need to find New Hyrule! Promise me!" She yelled. Link nodded, "I promise!"

And with that; both ships set sail; each in a different direction. Link and Linebeck set off to find New Hyrule and Treasure and Tetra and her crew the same.


End file.
